Miles From Freedom
by matash21
Summary: The gang are on a mission post Percy when an old 'friend' of Michaels - rouge Assassin Miles Nelson - comes to play by turning Michael's life upside down. Who will be there to pick up the pieces once his world comes tumbling down around him and the love his life vanishes from underneath his very nose.
1. Chapter 1

"Nikita?" Michael questions shaking the unconscious form in front of him.

Nikita's body slumps to the side, her face covered in bruises. Acts of countless torture are written across her body as the pinkie on her left hand sits dislocated and two finger nails on her right hand have been removed, a bloody pulp remaining. Her body is stripped down to her underclothes, bright purple bruises radiate across her ribs and chest. Dried blood has begun to flake where a small blade has broken skin on her collarbone – three deep lacerations on each side. Her wrists and ankles are raw, the skin broken as through she has been fighting with some restraints. Michael looks around the room and finds an old barbers chair modified with wrist and ankle shackles, next to it on a surgical table are electrician plyers covered in crimson and a bloodied scalpel. He inhales deeply, the mustiness of the dungeon like room clogging up his nose and he feels sick to his stomach imagining the love of his life being trapped and tortured in a place like this.

"Birkoff, I need a medevac now! Nikita is down and it's bad!" Michael shouts into his com his voice full of panic.

" _Alex and Ow – Sam are on their way Mikey, don't worry; she'll be okay. She has to be, it's Nikki." Birkoff reassures picking up on Michael's tone. "ETA 4mins."_

"I don't know – I don't think she'll last that long…" Michael announces the words catching on a lump in his throat. He puts his hand on Nikita's neck and checks for a pulse, her skin glacial beneath this finger. He removes his black leather trench coat and drapes it across Nikita's cold frame. "Birkoff, we need them to get here sooner. Nikita has a pulse but it's thready and becoming fainter by the second." Michael barks alarmingly into the com, hoping Birkoff will hear his desperation.

" _Guy's any way you can get there any sooner? Nikki is walking on thin ice. We don't have much time." Birkoff states matter-of-factly._

" _Copy that, we'll come as quick as we can. Sam, put your foot down." Alex utters fear in her voice._

"Come on Nikita, you can't go like this." Michael whispers brushing Nikita's blood soaked hair behind her ear…. He reaches is hand under her body and takes her into his arms. Below her body he sees a pool of blood previously concealed by her fragile frame – an unidentified wound which he can now feel oozing onto his forearm. "Nikita..." He whispers hopelessly pressing his face into her hair.

* * *

 **72 HOURS EARLIER…**

Nikita, Michael, Alex, Sam and Birkoff stand in Ryan's office as he pitches a new mission.

"We have had recent intel from a source in Germany that rogue agent Miles Nelson is working freelance out the back of a betting shop in Cologne. He has previously had contracts that we know of with M15 and Gogol, just some simple assassinations of diplomatic leaders the government didn't want to get their hands dirty with, sounds like he hasn't strayed too far from home." Ryan addresses the people in front of him brining a profile up of Nelson on the big screen. Next to the information on Nelson there is a photo showing a heavy built man in his early 30's with dark hair and even darker eyes – or should I say eye.

"Nelson, I remember him – I trained him." Michael interjects staring at the long scar on Trevor's face. "He was pretty reckless and wouldn't listen to many of us in ops. He was on a mission in Hong Kong and I told him to watch his back but he ignored me, resulted in losing an eye when he was attacked with a machete by his target Jing Sun. Nelson with one eye and severe blood loss mutilated Jing Sun beyond recognition, Roan had a hard time on that scene getting it squeaky clean. Percy would have normally insisted on instant cancellation but for some reason saw something more in him so kept him in the background."

"Another loony to add to his own personal loony bin." Birkoff dejects scoffing.

"So, what's the plan?" Nikita asks eager to get dug in, frustrated waiting around division.

"Well, we know he's holed up in a betting shop – a front for his freelance business. The problem is getting to him without arousing too much suspicion. The betting shop is very up market for celebrities and diplomats, general public is a no go. We need someone to go in as a potential client – Mikey he already knows you so you are stuck with surveillance from a van parked outside the address. Alex, you are probably the best bet here, being a new trustee to the Zetrov bankroll and all. Owen and Nikita, you will be Alexandra Udinov's "muscle" protecting her from potential problems that may arise in a business transaction such as this one. As usual Birkoff and I will be watching you guys from ops, we'll be your eyes and ears. Any questions?" Ryan states.

The rest of the room falls silent, Michael glances at Nikita with a furrowed brow.

"No? Good, well wheels up will be in 1 hour. Get ready and I'll you topside soon." Ryan dismisses everyone from his office and they all head off and get ready.

Nikita and Michael head to the armoury where they pick up their weapons for the mission.

"I'm not happy about you going in their alone." Michael states picking up a HK MP5 shoving it into a black duffle bag on the table behind him.

"I won't be alone." Nikita insists shrugging off Michaels worries as she puts a fresh cartridge in her Sig Sauer P226.

"Okay, I'll rephrase that, I don't like the idea of you going in there without me." Michael adds desperately. "Something is not sitting right with me, call it a gut instinct."

"Michael," Nikita utters placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll be able to see and hear what's happening on the ground, like old times. If anything goes wrong, you can come rushing in. It'll be fine."

Michael takes his hand and places it on Nikita's cheek looking deeply into her eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"With you and Birkoff looking over the operation, nothing is going to happen." Nikita reassures offering Michael a small peck on the cheek. "I'm just going to sort a few things out; I'll catch up with you topside."

Nikita walks out of the armoury leaving Michael alone. He watches her turn into the corridor as a feeling of impeding dooms hangs over him, a pit growing deeper in his stomach.

"I hope you're right," He mutters after her.

* * *

 _ **So you got the end...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know that it's kinda short I'm just putting my toe in to test the water. See how many Nikita fans we have on here. I would really appreciate just a short review, fav or follow to show that you enjoyed the story, and hopefully I won't have to cancel it... Happy Fic-ing all, love Ash - AKA Matash21.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita carries a small duffle bag into Ryan Fletchers office making sure she shuts the door behind her.

"Nikita, everything okay?" Ryan questions warily, hitting the button for the privacy blinds overlooking ops.

"With me, yes. Michael, not so much." Nikita offers setting the duffle bag on Fletcher's desk. "He's got a feeling that something is going to happen on this mission, something bad. He is anxious he won't be able to prevent it by sitting on his hands in the back of a surveillance van. I'd feel safer if he remained back here with you and Birkoff if I am honest. I don't want anything to happen to either Alex or Sam because he's looking out for a threat that may not be there."

"I understand your worries, Nikita; we can't have him jeopardise this mission because of a bad feeling. I'll ask him what he wants but I can't stop him; he's a big boy Nikita, he can control his own decisions, however; if he chooses to go and I find out that he has left the van for even one minute he'll be benched for future missions. Nelson is a real threat to Division, we need to reign him in before we lose him. And don't worry Nikki, we have your back here in ops." He reassures building a case for himself.

Ryan opens the privacy blinds and Nikita looks into ops to see Michael staring directly at her. He holds her gaze until Ryan ushers him into his office. Nikita heads to the door and slips through it grazing shoulders with Michael as she does so. He turns to look at her and catches her eyes momentarily.

Nikita watches Michael close the door and she swears she can hear raised voices coming from the other side. She leans against the wall opposite the door waiting for it to open but it doesn't. Nikita looks down at her arm and realises she forgot the duffle on Ryan's desk meaning she would have to stick around anyway. She looks at the flooring and the ceiling figuring how she actually managed to get back to this place. Distracted she does not see the door open and Michael heading for her.

"You forgot this," He spits throwing the duffle bag at her. She does not have enough time to react before he's halfway down the corridor heading towards the elevator to the surface.

She slumps against the wall looking into Ryan's office. "He's going and made that very clear." Ryan states exiting the room. "Are you ready to go up?"

Disheartened, Nikita straightens herself up and slings the duffle bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She follows Ryan down a corridor to the elevator and they press the button to the surface. Michael rushes into the elevator before the doors close. He avoids any eye contact with Nikita and turns his back to her. There is a bitter silence lingering in the cramped space, nothing more than a humming fills the air as the box moves towards the surface.

"Michael," Ryan greets acting as though his previous conversation never happened.

"Ryan – Nikita." Michael almost spits Nikita's name, anger not very well hidden in his tone.

"Michael." Nikita whispers resentfully turning to her fiancé placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't".

"Don't what? Get offended when you go to Ryan behind my back and ask him to take me off the mission? I thought we had trust Nikita, I thought that above everyone you'd come to me first." He retorts moving away from her touch.

"Michael." Nikita's efforts are thwarted when the elevator doors open and Michael makes a quick escape leaving the grounds still sour between them.

"Leave it, he'll come around. He always does. You shot him once upon a time and he still loves you." Ryan explains. "Give it time, and thank you for telling me about Michael. I don't want to think that the members of this team are put into jeopardy for the actions of another."

"Even when it feels like I have betrayed him? Doesn't feel like the right thing to do" Nikita shrugs exiting the elevator leaving Ryan alone.

Heading toward the landing pad Nikita notices everyone is present and accounted for. She steps up to the rest of them, Michael deliberately avoids her glance.

"Guys, I want a nice clean extraction of Nelson. Am I going to have any problems with that?" Ryan asks looking to everyone.

Everyone shakes their head.

"Good, now get going. You'll need to refuel in London before continuing on to Berlin. From Berlin a helicopter will pick you up and drop you in Cologne. A safe house is set up for your arrival, we'll let you know more nearer the time."

A small plane appears from nowhere and lands silently onto the grass. A side door opens and a green light illuminates pointing the way. Everyone but Ryan enters the aircraft without any fuss and finds their seats. Inside the aircraft it is small with only three rows, two chairs per row. Michael slides into the first row and sits down next to the window. He ignores Nikita's glances and looks instead at Sam who shrugs and sits down next to him. Nikita rolls her eyes and heads to the last row, leaving a no man land in between the two of them.

"Something happen with you and Michael?" Alex asks inquisitively.

"I'll explain," Nikita advises leaving it at that as she takes the window seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for choosing to fly AirBirkoff, I hope you enjoy your flight. Towards the cockpit you can find light refreshments and there is on board entertainment. I hope you have a wonderful trip." The familiar voice echoes around the plane. Nikita and Alex exchanged a bemused look.

Nikita gets to her feet and heads to the cockpit. "Nerd!" She announces wrapping her knuckled on the door. "Nerd?" She calls again turning the handle and enters the cockpit. The view inside takes her back, it's empty. "Nerd, where are you?" Nikita calls again frustrated.

From a screen next to the controls Birkoff appears. "Yes, Nikki, what do you want?"

"Who's flying the plane?"

"I am; playing years of video games finally pay off. Nerd remember." Birkoff replies.

"Is it safe?" Nikita sceptically asks, her safety and the risk of everyone on that plane at stake.

"Do you not trust me, Nikki?" Birkoff asks, defeat in his tone.

"I mean, have you done this before?" She backtracks.

"With live people, not so much but there is not much difference between virtual people and real ones are there?" Birkoff catches the expression on Nikita's face. "I'm joking of course. The aircraft will be on autopilot. I won't actually be doing much of the flying. Don't worry Nikki, I don't tend to kill my friends." He finalises and turns off the screen.

Over the speakers Birkoff comes on again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you can please take your seats we will begin our flight to London, the ground temperature is a mild 12 degrees with a slight breeze coming from the south. Expected flight time is 7 hours 15mins, ground time expected at 08:23am. I suggest you all get some shut eye."

"Birkoff!" Ryan's voice warns quietly through the speakers.

"For safety please refer to..."

"BIRKOFF!" Ryan shouts again.

The engines to the aircraft start and they begin their ascent. Before they know it they are soaring above the clouds, the night sky beginning to creep in as the moon appears in the sky.

"So, you and Michael?" Alex utters turning to Nikita.

"We had a little disagreement. He feels like something bad is going to happen. His gut instinct." Nikita rolls her eyes and looks momentarily out the window. "If every time I had a gut instinct something bad was going to happen, I'd be dead already."

"I see where Michael is coming from…"

Nikita turns her head and looks at Alex in almost disgust.

"I'm not saying he is right by any means; I just mean that he won't have control over the situation. He feels useless and that he can't help if anything hits the fan." Alex reassures.

"I can see that point of it, but I had to tell Ryan. I asked if Michael could be benched for this one. I wanted to make sure he knew Michael's qualms so that he and Birkoff could make sure to be extra careful when looking over the details, anything Michael may over look."

"You told Ryan to bench Michael? Ouch." Alex states her lips puckered.

"What? Would you not have done the same?" Nikita defends.

"No, honestly I wouldn't have. No wonder Michael is bitter." Alex scoffs.

"Hey, I did what I thought necessary to keep us safe in there." Nikita almost shouts. She unbuckles her seatbelt and heads to the cockpit.

"Nikita," Alex calls after her but for naught.

Michael peers over the seats and catches Alex's eye she shrugs in retort.

Nikita enters the cockpit and locks the door behind her.

"Nerd?" She calls looking at the screen next to the controls.

The monitor pings to life and Birkoff appears. "Nikki?"

"How long of the flight is left?"

"You are currently cruising above the Atlantic Ocean at 30,000 ft, ETA is 6hours 30mins."

"Great, thanks Nerd." Nikita replies sarcastically with a silent sigh.

"Everything okay?" Birkoff asks.

"Depends what you mean by okay, if you mean I've fucked up today and Michael is mad at me, then yes, I am okay."

Air passes through Birkoff's teeth. "Yeah, I heard about Mikey. I'd be pretty pissed if I were him too. You asked Ryan to bench him? That's harsh Nikki, even for you."

"Eurgh!" Nikita throws her arms in the air. "I may as well not have come!" She roars pressing the off switch on the monitor.

Nikita takes a seat in the pilot's chair and stares out dead ahead of her. After a while her eyes get heavy so she leans her head back and closes her eyes for a moment.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Nikita wakes up immediately and jumps to her feet, her hand instinctively reaching for her gun.

"Nikita, we're here," Alex's voice calls from the other side of the door.

Nikita reaches for the lock and unlatches the door. "We're in London?" She asks.

"No, Birkoff managed to get us on an airfield not too far from Cologne," Alex states. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sure I'll go pick up my bag."

"Michael's already got everything. It's all in the van ready to go. He and Sam have already gone to the safe house in the van, you and I have something a little more up market." Alex states stepping off the aircraft.

Parked on the tarmac not far from the plane is a white Audi R8.

Nikita holds her hand out next to Alex.

"But –" Alex pleads attempting to give Nikita the puppy dog look.

"Only adults can handle this car," Nikita utters jokingly. "Now, hand me the keys kiddo."

"Fine." Alex retorts shoving the keys into Nikita's still open palm.

The two women get into the car and speed off into the distance.

The car sits in silence the only sound is of the popping exhaust every now and again.

"Did Michael say anything?" Nikita asks bringing the atmosphere in the car back to life.

"Not really, I can tell he's still pretty pissed though."

Nikita doesn't say anything more, she just concentrates on the road in front of her and follows the navigation already programmed to the safe house.

A half hour of silence passes before they arrive at their destination. When they pull up outside the property Nikita notices a white service van already parked out front.

"Looks like Michael and Sam are already here, we better get inside for debrief." Alex states exiting the vehicle and stretching.

Nikita follows suit and locks the expensive car behind her as she walks up to the front door. She knocks three times on the white door, the paint chips coming off with every touch. After a few seconds there is movement as some locks are unlatched. The door finally opens and Sam is stood behind it.

"Took you long enough," He states stepping to the side so Alex and Nikita can enter.

In front of the entrance is a long narrow staircase, and to the left is a hallway that leads to a sitting room and a kitchen diner. Nikita does not spot Michael downstairs so heads up to the first floor. On the hallway upstairs there are three doors and another staircase leading to the attic. Nikita checks the first room on the right, there are bags on the bed but no sign of Michael so she heads to the second room. She twists the door knob and sees more bags on the bed she is about to leave and check the other room when she sees a door towards the end of the room. She saunters towards it and twists the knob but it's locked so she presses her ear towards the door and hears running water from the other side, he must be in the showers she thinks to herself. She walks back over to the bed and takes off her boots rubbing her feet as she waits for Michael to come out.

After a few minutes she hears the water stop and the door opens and Michael enters the room with a towel around his waist. His face falls as he sees Nikita, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Michael?" Nikita pleads, remorse in her voice as tears threaten to spill over.

"I don't know what to do Nikita. You are the only person I trust – the only person that I trusted. Where do we go from here?" Michael states still not making any eye contact with her.

"Michael, please?" She utters in a whisper as a lone tear makes its way down her cheek.

"Just give me space okay? Isn't that what you wanted anyway when you asked Ryan to take me off this mission?" He spits in spite looking now at Nikita with anger in his eyes. He walks over to the bed and picks up his rucksack not looking back as he exits the room.

Nikita watches him leave, lost in the moment of what just happened. A stunned silence filling the room. She wipes her eyes like nothing ever happened and changes into skinny black pants and a leather jacket before heading downstairs.

Alex looks at Nikita as she enters the kitchen and offers her a weary smile. Nikita shrugs in response and stands at the fridge. Everyone is accounted for as she notices Michael and Sam talking in a hushed whisper at the dining table.

Nikita pulls some tech equipment from a rucksack on the counter and places her com in her ear. "Birkoff?" She calls.

There is silence for a moment before there is a response. "Nikita, are you all ready to go?" Birkoff asks from the other side.

"Everyone ready?" Nikita echoes looking around the kitchen. She receives a brief nod from everyone and Michael looks at Nikita questionably but she just passes over him. "Yeah, everyone is ready."

"Right, so I've programmed GPS in the car and van. It'll take you to the betting shop. Magically Alexandra Udinov's managed to get on the list of clientele coming in today. Is Mikey there?"

"Birkoff wants you." Nikita blatantly states passing Michael an earpiece.

"Birkoff?" Michael asks.

"Hey Mikey, I've switched Nikita's com off so it's just you and me buddy, okay? So I heard about what she did and I agree it's a shitty thing. I hope you understand why she did it. She loves you Mikey and I know that you understand that, somewhere you know that Nikita did this to protect you. You just need to forgive her for this mistake, because it's Nikita and you are perfect together. I know she is feeling really bad about it and shutting her out isn't helping."

Michael looks at Nikita who is talking with Alex, her back turned to him but he can tell her shoulders are hunched and her posture is negative. "Thanks Birkoff, I'll see what I can do."

"I mean it, she's too good to lose over something like this." Birkoff adds.

Michael glares at Nikita's back realising the bitterness between them will need to dissipate but he's not ready to apologise just yet.

"Okay everyone you're all ready and tuned in?" Birkoff mutters through the com. Everyone's ears prick up as they tune in. "So Mikey and Sam will leave ten minutes before in the van and park a block from the shop. Nikita and Alex, you'll park outside the entrance and Sam will meet you there. Mikey will have access to CCTV and will also be toting an ear piece too. Alex, Nikita and Sam, you'll need to find a way to get Nelson out and meet Michael who will pick you up. Any questions?"

"No, that's all clear Nerd." Nikita states looking around to all her friends gathered in the kitchen.

"We'll leave now," Michael states tapping Sam on the shoulder before picking up a duffle of guns.

"Stay safe," Alex calls after them as they leave the building.

Nikita stands in a stunned silence. _How did it all come to this?_

"Nikita?" Alex enquires feeling the negativity oozing off Nikita.

"How did it all come to this, Alex? How did one person's quest of bringing down Division turn into this, a crusade that should have finished the same time Percy died." Nikita calmly whispers.

"You know the intentions were good to begin with, that there was a method to the madness. Are you thinking it's time to hang up the combat boots?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Alex. I think what Michael says is true, I'm always going to need another mission, another conquest to keep me going. I've been fighting for so long that I don't know anything else, I'm scared what it means when I put down my gun and I'm afraid I won't know how to stop, and I really want to for Michaels sake." Nikita utters her voice breaking as silent tears fall from her face.

"No one said it's going to be easy. We've been training to fight, and kill. We've not been trained to have a life or to live like a normal civilian. The expectations of us were either to die in combat or to get caught, no one would have ever thought we could get out in one piece. I'm too am terrified of what it means after it's all over."

"Alex, Nikki it's time to get going," Birkoff's voice comes through the com making Nikita sit up straight.

Nikita presses her com. "Okay Nerd, we're on our way. Is Michael and Sam all set up?" Nikita utters pretending like nothing has happened, slipping back into her routine.

"Yes, they are ready and waiting, Sam is heading to the entrance now." Birkoff confirms.

Nikita checks her gun on her waist and in her boot and waggles the keys in front of Alex. "You want to drive Miss Udinov?" She questions.

"That's fine Miss Mears, the help normally drives me to these sort of things," She retorts adding a wink.

"Oh I see how it is," Nikita scoffs passing a smile.

They both head down to the car waiting out front and Nikita gets behind the wheel whilst Alex rides shotgun. "Let's do this." Nikita announces revving the engine as she pulls away quickly.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to those who took the time to review the first chapter.**_  
 _ **I have actually been busy working away on this story this past week as I feel quite passionately about it.**_

 _ **I'd really appreciate it you could give any feedback, what you like, what you didn't like, any hopes for the story.**_  
 _ **Don't be afraid I don't bite - Usually.**_ _**Thank you again - Matash21 AKA Ash**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita and Alex pull up outside the betting shop. There is a tall stocky man with blonde hair wearing a long black trench coat standing to left of the entrance – more than likely security. The ladies gain the goons attention as they exit the luxury vehicle. Alex is wearing a knee length low fronted red dress and elegant fake jewellery hoping to woo over Nelson and anyone else that may potentially cause any problems by batting her long faux eyelashes at them.

Nikita spots Sam heading towards them from down an alley as they exit the car. When he reached them he takes his position next to Alex, nodding at them as a greeting.

The blonde goon touches his ear. "Miss Udinov is outside. Jah, Jah. Right away sir." He addresses the invisible man in his ear. "Miss Udinov, please follow me." He utters ushering the party inside.

Alex, Nikita and Sam follow the goon inside the premises, they enter into an area with televisions showing different sports and computers people place their bets on. At the far end of the room there is a glass booth with a bulletproof window where a cashier dispenses winnings. Next to the glass booth is a door which the goon leads them through. As they enter the room the goon walks them to a poker table. "Please take a seat, boss will be with you shortly," He utters pointing towards some stools dotted around the table.

"If it makes any difference I'd prefer to stand." Alex states looking around the room a look of distaste written across her brow.

The goon peers from Alex to Nikita and looks questionably at her. Nikita catches on and rolls her eyes which causes the goon to smile for a moment before he regains his composure.

"Can you get me a coffee or something, I'm dying from thirst over here." Alex orders clicking her fingers in Nikita's direction. "You know how I take it."

Nikita rolls her eyes at the goon again who points towards a room off to the left. Nikita offers him a wink and heads towards the door. As she enters the room she sees it is a small kitchen, making sure she is alone before pulling closed behind her. She reaches to her ear and presses her com. "Okay guys, got anything for me?"

"No, I can't see much happening, there is not as much security as I expected. Seems quiet." Birkoff states. "It will make it easier to grab and go with Nelson."

"Michael, can you see anything?" Nikita asks.

"No, Alex and Sam are in the back room with the poker table still but Mr Flirt seems anxious about something."

Nikita ignores his remark and makes Alex a coffee, making sure not to arouse too much suspicion as she is meant to be the hired help. "Michael, I need to say something…." She announces.

"Not now, Nikita, there's no time. We'll talk about this later." Michael states ending the conversation.

Nikita sighs deeply before grabbing some creamer out the fridge. "Any updates?" She asks impatiently but something is wrong, there is silence, nothing coming through the com. "Michael? Nerd?" Nikita questions pressing her finger to the com. "Anybody?"

Alarmed, Nikita takes the coffee out to the back room with the poker table, but as she enters she can no longer see Alex and Sam waiting around with the goon. She takes a few steps forward but is grabbed from behind by two men. Startled Nikita pours the boiling coffee over her shoulder and scalds a bald gentleman in the face and he screams holding his now blistering flesh. She turns quick on her heels and faces her other opponent, a lanky man with a bushy black beard, his eyes dark and cold as he looks intently at her. He attempts for the grab again but Nikita forces her foot into his abdomen pounding hard, he lets out a wheeze as the wind is knocked from him.

From across the room Nikita doesn't notice another man enter, he is a heavily built man in his early 30's with dark hair and a dark eye, the other is covered with a black patch. "Ah Nikita I assume." He chortles taking a gun from his hip. He takes aim and fires at Nikita's leg.

Nikita's face crumples on the impact, stunned she swivels around to face the man who shot her. "Miles Nelson?" She quizzes and stumbles towards him, her world becoming hazy with every step. She looks down and sees a tranquilizer dart hanging out her thigh, the drug pumping affectively around her numbing body. Nikita tumbles to the floor, the world spinning above her as she falls into unconsciousness.

"Put her in the truck!" Nelson yells addressing the lanky man with the dark beard.

The goon does not retaliate he simply walks over to Nikita's limp form lying on the floor and tosses her over his shoulder like there is nothing of her.

"Take her to the dungeon, I'll be there shortly, I just need to entertain our current guests." Nelson utters walking through a door closest to the poker table. He walks down a narrow corridor and enters into his office at the end.

"Terribly sorry to have kept you waiting, I had pressing matters to attend to," Nelson apologises putting on a fake British accent.

Alex stands and offers her hand to Nelson who takes it in his own and slowly brings it to his thin lips, placing a small peck on the back of it. "No trouble at all – Mr…"

"Koshkin, but please call me John, Mr Koshkin was my father's name." He jokes wrinkling his nose. "How is it one can serve such a royal client such as yourself today Miss Udinov?"

"Please John, call me Alexandra and I am here today in regards to getting rid of a few problems."

"Problems?"

"Yes, you may be familiar with my story, it's been a tragic couple of years since the demise of my family back in Russia."

"Yes, I have heard of your story, in fact I have been following it for quite some time now."

"Oh?" Alex questions.

"You see, my father grew up in Chechnya and he was very much into politics and business, even when he settled into a life in London with my mother he followed everything going on. He taught me Russian as a boy and showed me the family roots. He was devastated when your father was killed, it tore him apart knowing Zetrov would be without its rightful leader, he unfortunately died not too long after the incident." Nelson performs theatrically trying to win his audience.

"I see," Alex utters. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yes, thank you. I have come to accept the passing of him, even as I stand in your presence today I know he will be proud. How is it I can assist you today, Alexandra?"

"Now I know you have followed my story I can explain it a little easier. You see, when I managed to escape the flames that burned my family home to the ground a good friend of my father's found me and preceded to sell me into prostitution. I need him to pay, I want some payback for the years I endured in the business, my drug addiction, my withdrawal, everything. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course I can help you, Alexandra. I would be only too happy to help you. For a price for course," Nelson assures a smile on his face.

"Money is no issue, have your people send my people the details and I'll transfer the money, or if you prefer bearer bonds I'm sure I can arrange something," Alex states getting to her feet.

"Excellent. I'll look forward to your business." Nelson hisses offering a business card from his breast pocket.

Alex takes it within her hand and places it between her cleavage offering Nelson a wink. "I'll see myself out."

"Of course, see you soon Alexandra."

Sam accommodates Alex back out to the poker table room. "Where's Nikita?" Alex inquires wearily. She presses a finger to the com. "Nikita?"

Silence.

"Birkoff? Michael? Any of you have eyes on Nikita?"

Silence.

Alex heads towards the kitchen and opens the door to an empty room.

"Michael had a bad feeling about this, maybe she went back out to him," Sam asserts looking at Alex.

Alex and Sam head as calmly as possible out into the betting shop and back out onto the street. Outside the R8 is still parked where they had left it but Michael is parked behind it staring eagerly out of the window.

"Your coms went silent. I came over as soon as you weren't responding. Where's Nikita?" Michael interjects looking at the door of the shop.

"We thought she was with you," Alex and Sam say in unison looking at each other.

"When was the last time that you saw her?" Michael probes in a worried tone.

"I asked her to go and get me a coffee, hoping she could get some intel that she couldn't get whilst she was under the direct watch of Lurch."

Michael presses his com. "Nikita, can you hear me? Nikita?"

Silence.

"Birkoff, this is Michael, do you have a visual on Nikita?"

"No, all I can see is Alex and Sam waiting at the poker table…" Birkoff replies.

"Alex and Sam are here with me and Nikita isn't with them."

"DAMMIT!" Birkoff shouts crazed. "They've set this on a loop, Mikey! How did I not see this?"

"How long has it been since you last saw Nikita?" Michael presses Alex and Sam for information.

"I don't know, maybe fifteen minutes?" Sam replies casually.

"I swear, if something has happened to Nikita, I am personally going to make you Owen again, understood?" Michael threatens. "Birkoff, can you check heat signals within the premises?"

"On it," Birkoff states a rapid tapping of his keyboard echoing through the com. "Um…"

"Umm?" Michael reiterates.

"There is no heat signatures coming from the building. It looks like everyone has cleared out." Birkoff announces.

Michael jumps out of the van and heads inside the betting shop. In the front there is no one to be seen so he heads to the back room where the poker table lives, again it is deserted. Alex and Sam follow closely as they inspect every space in the building.

"The office!" Alex bellows heading down a narrow corridor and kicks the door to the office open.

The office is empty like the rest of the building but in front of them laying on Nelson's desk is a photograph. Michael takes it within his hand and before him he sees a picture of Nikita rendered unconscious or dead in the back of a van. Placed below the photograph is a piece of paper on it is scrawled a message.

 _Michael,_

' _You have heard that it was said, "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth". But I say to you, do not resist an evildoer. If anyone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also.' Exodus 21._

 _But why Michael should I turn the other cheek and forgive you your eye, when I already have your heart…_

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all those whom have reviewed this story, you have no idea how every single one of your reviews mean to me._**  
 ** _Happy Holidays to those who are celebrating wherever you are in this world of ours we call home._**

 ** _Now, to the story. People have been asking how often I plan on updating. Answer is hopefully weekly if not fortnightly._**  
 ** _This chapter begins the tale of the story and the heartbreak Michael must endeavour. Hope you enjoy and that you all have a great start to the year. Peace out for 2015 - Matash21_**


	4. Chapter 4

Nikita awakes to a dull ache filling her entire body. She opens her eyes and peers around hazily, reality sets in as her nightmares have been brought to life when she finds herself tied to a chair in a dark and dingy dungeon. Pulling at her wrists she winces in pain as they are shackled tightly to the armrests, her ankles bound also.

Nikita is startled as someone enters the dungeon. "Good, you're awake." A familiar voice bellows from behind her. Nelson approaches cautiously and makes his way around to the front of Nikita, making sure to keep a distance away from her.

"Michael is going to find me," Nikita warns. "And when he does, he is going to kill you."

"Oh, I don't doubt Michael is going to find you. The question is, will it be in time?" Nelson threatens leaning in and slapping Nikita firmly across the cheek leaving a red welt.

Nikita writhes against her restraints, struggling hopelessly and getting nowhere. From next to him Nelson wheels across a small metal surgical table close to the chair within view of Nikita, on it she can make out some plyers and a scalpel, equipment of torture.

Nelson picks the scalpel up off the table and holds it delicately within his fingers. "I'm going to make you pay. Like Michael made me pay." He hisses holding the blade dangerously close to his eye patch.

"Michael didn't do this to you! You make the mistake yourself!" Nikita shouts still fighting against the restraints binding her to the chair.

"He made me into the beast I have become, the beast every person from Division has turned into. The monsters in our nightmares are real, the only thing is that we have become the monsters we were once terrified of," Nelson states his facial expression maniacal as he moves in closer to Nikita, blade in hand. "The only difference being I know how to harm the man who made me this way." He states slowly bringing the blade to an exposed piece of flesh by Nikita's collarbone.

Nikita's eyes water as Nelson pushes the blade into her flesh drawing warm blood that is now trickling slowly down her torso. She does not make a sound and looks Nelson dead in the eye as he moves his blade to the other side and presses down again creating a second wound.

Frustrated Nelson straightens himself up and places the scalpel back on the medical table, wheeling it away from Nikita.

"Michael did not do this to you, Percy and Amanda did," Nikita states appearing to be unaffected by the bleeding wounds on her chest.

Nelson looks at his victim and his eyes narrow, taking in what she said. He walks behind Nikita, "Percy and Amanda may have had the ideas and intel for us to do our jobs, but who was in our ear every step of the way making us do the unthinkable. That's right, it was Michael." Nelson scoffs leaving Nikita in silence as he exits the room in a hurry.

Nikita wriggles against the restraints again her wrists now sore and red, chaffed raw against the bindings. "Come on, Michael." She whispers looking up the ceiling.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"This is not good enough!" Michael shouts sliding everything from the dining table onto the floor beneath.

The group have moved back to the safe house where they are stood around the kitchen reviewing everything that happened back at the betting shop.

"She can't have just disappeared, there must be something!" Michael yells again.

"I've checked all CCTV at the shop it looks like they set a loop on the footage from before the incident occurred. I've checked street cams but I'm not getting anything Mikey, I'm sorry." Birkoff utters through a laptop open on the kitchen counter next to the sink.

"We have to find her, we have to!" Michael roars slamming his fists into the kitchen table.

"You have no debate from us Michael, we want to get Nikita back as much as you do." Ryan utters standing next to Birkoff on the laptop. "Any resources you need and they're yours."

Michael stands looking between Alex and Sam, a look of pure loathing across his face. "How did this happen?"

Alex walks over to Michael and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm so sorry, Michael," Alex whispers. Michaels stares intently at Alex until his face falls.

"It could have been me, I mean, Alex asked Nikita to get coffee, but it could have been me." Sam states to no one in particular.

"The last thing I said to Nikita was that there wasn't time. I guess I was right about that." He states angrily at himself.

"We'll find her, Michael. You know we will." Alex reassures.

* * *

Nikita sits alone, still strapped to the chair in the cold room she can only describe as a dungeon. A smell of decay and mould permeates her nostrils, maybe this is the place Nelson takes his victims when someone puts a hit on them. The walls and floors are built up from dark grey stone blocks banishing any heat from entering the room. As she sits confined she can see a small narrow window off to her left, it's high up as it nearly touches the ceiling which indicates they are below ground level. Other than the small window the only other source of light is a light bulb hanging directly above Nikita's head, it dimly illuminates the tomb she sits.

A pain radiates from her chest where Nelson previously dug his knife in and watched her bleed. She looks down as best she can and sees two streaks of blood - one from either side – trickling down her body onto her top. A noise causes Nikita to become alert as someone approaches the door behind her. It creaks open and someone enters.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much," Nelson chuckles sinisterly facing Nikita.

Nikita glares at Nelson and sees that his hands are strapped as though going up against a punching bag in training.

"Bring it in here!" Nelson shouts to someone outside the dungeons heavy wooden door.

Someone else enters the room, a young man. He avoids any direct eye contact with Nikita and sets up a tripod about 5ft away from where she is sat. From a black bag hanging over his shoulder he pulls out a handheld video camera and attaches it to the tripod, facing it towards her. He flips out the viewfinder and switches the camera to life, a red light flashes once.

Nelson dismisses the boy and heads across to the camera and tripod. He looks down and alters the angle a bit. "Smile for Michael, I'm sure he'd love to see you tied up like this." He utters, the red light blinking rapidly now. He leaves the camera where it is and makes his way towards Nikita standing in front of her, careful not to block the view for the recording. He leans in close, but not close enough for Nikita to rip off an ear or nose with her teeth. "I'm going to enjoy this," He hisses pulling his right arm back before making full impact on Nikita's cheek. Her head wobbles to the left and she spits out some blood before regaining her posture. Seeing her strength Nelson retracts his left arm back and forces his fist into the side of her eye. She squints struggling to see as the corners of her vision blackens her head pounding against her ears. Trying so hard to remain strong Nikita sits up again. Getting more frustrated by the second Nelson swings left hitting Nikita on the jaw creating a lesion on her lip, blood flowing from it. Fighting consciousness Nikita slumps her head off to the left, a great weight keeping her from straightening up. Satisfied, Nelson releases the camera from its tripod and goes in for a close up. He focuses the video and aims it at Nikita, her lip now bleeding profusely. He zooms in to her left eye which has started to balloon in a deep purple. She looks into the lens briefly before closing her eyes, her unsupported head falls to the side as she is whisked away by unconsciousness. Nelson pulls some smelling salts out of his pocket and waves them in front of her nose bringing her back to life as she coughs. Nikita groans as she comes too, wincing with the pain that this throbbing between her ears.

"Oh come on, you can take a little more than that." Nelson states disappointment in his voice as he looks on at Nikita, camera still in hand. "And I'm sure Michael would want to see you put up a little more of a fight."

Nikita looks at Nelson in pure hatred and mumbles something under her breath. "Excuse me?" Nelson questions moving closer towards Nikita who whispers again. Nelson moves closer still within reach of Nikita and she takes an opportunity and lunges towards him, grabbing hold of his ear lobe between her teeth Nikita bites down hard and Nelson screams, pulling away from her, ear still in her teeth, blood soaking her face. Once clear from Nikita's reach Nelson takes his hand to his now missing lobe, blood pouring over his hand and he screams again.

"You bitch!" Nelson hollers aggressively. He approaches Nikita again this time with caution and throws his fist at her meeting her face with a whack. He laughs maniacally and focuses the camera on Nikita's bloodied face.

Nikita laughs in retort and spits blood at Nelson, a bloodied piece of flesh falls to the floor – Nelsons ear lobe.

"I think I'm going to kill you now!" Nelson roars ferociously carefully placing the camera back on the tripod. He approaches Nikita and readjusts the taping on his knuckles. Lifting his arm slowly above his head Nelsons fist makes contact with Nikita's face, again and again he raises his fists and thrusts it into Nikita's face. Panting and out of breath Nelson stands next to Nikita's body slumped in the chair, he turns to the camera. "I'm sorry I couldn't torture her longer for you Mikey, but you know how I am, it seems I let my anger get the better of me in this situation." He walks towards the camera and puts his hand over the lens, ending the recording.

* * *

 **I hope you all had a good New Year celebration.**

 **Again, I Know it's getting repetitive but I really do appreciate all the reviews I am getting. I know Nikita feed is a little cold but I am really thankful you have taken the time to read and review. From here on the story is beginning to get a little darker (apologises for those wanting a little humour in here, it just doesn't seem to right with the storyline)**

 **Anyway, please continue to review - the more I get the most likely I will to update soon. Peace & Love - Matash21 **


	5. Chapter 5

Michael paces in the safe house, back and forth for well over an hour.

"Michael, will you please sit down or something, you're making me antsy," Sam utters finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that has filled the room since they exhausted all leads nearly an hour ago.

"Oh, this is making you antsy? The fact that Nikita is out there somewhere, for all we know dead! And you're feeling antsy? Oh, I am so not sorry." Michael shouts stepping towards Sam, fists raised threateningly.

Alex jumps to her feet and gets between Michael and Sam. "Michael, I understand how you are feeling. I really do. We need to keep level headed so that we can find Nikita. Please Michael." She pleads looking at Michael with sincerity filling her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do!" Michael yells at the top of his voice an angry fist landing on the kitchen counter with a loud thud. He cradles his hand close to his body realising his mistake too late. "She's gone." He adds relinquished, hanging his head.

Alex walks towards him and places a hand on his shoulder, immediately he denies the contact and walks out of the kitchen. Heading for anywhere but there, he grabs the van keys from a bowl next to the front door and exits the house. He gets into the driver's side and sits debating his destination for a good part of five minutes. Finally, he turns the keys and the van comes to life, pressing the gas he moves off focused on his final objective.

* * *

Nikita's head thumps loudly between her ears, every movement excruciating. Her head leans off to one side, expressing no effort to move it upright in the fear it will roll completely off her shoulders. She is barely able to see as swelling has completely engulfed one of her eyes. She licks her dry, cracked lips grimacing as the taste of metallic permeates her taste buds. Time is irrelevant, unsure how long she has now been locked away from the world outside, away from Michael.

Nikita does not flinch when the door of the dungeon flings open and figures the footfalls she hears is Nelson's. She is correct. He faces her, his brow furrowed. "You are really disappointing me, Nikita."

She ignores him and focuses on a damp patch on the wall behind him.

"I said –" Nelson pronounces grabbing a pair of plyers off the surgical table getting Nikita's attention as she looks on in trepidation. Nelson opens the plyers and positions them precariously on the modified arm rests next to Nikita's hand. "I said that you are really disappointing me, Nikita!" He reiterates taking the plyers to her left index finger, tearing away the nail from its bed, leaving a bleeding mess behind.

Nikita howls out in pain, silent tears falling from her open eye, her hands forming fists as she fights against the pain throbbing across the entirety of her body.

"That's better," Nelson whispers a darkness in his eye as a smirk weaves onto his lips. "I was beginning to think you were broken." He cackles.

* * *

Michael sits outside the betting shop contemplating his next move. He is alone without any back up, no one knows where he is, although; he's sure if they put their minds together they could figure it out. He slams his hand against the steering wheel. "Don't do this to me, Nikita!" Michael grunts frustrated. Slowly he composes himself and exits the vehicle.

Cautiously he takes the gun out of its holster and aims it carefully as he walks up to the entrance. Slowly he pushes the door open and checks out the front of the shop. Once cleared Michael heads to the back room with the poker table. As he enters he notices something that wasn't their previously. On the green felt on the poker table there is an envelope with some poker chips weighing it down. Michael picks the envelope up - knocking the chips back onto the table – and reads what it says.

' _Michael, bookies choice – looks like you are already too late. Don't worry, I've already claimed my winnings.'_

Inside Michael sees a DVD on it written in red pen is: _'play me'._ His heart beats in his throat, frightened at the prospect what could be on that DVD. He takes the envelope and places it safely in his pocket before rushing back out to the van and sets off back to the safe house. With only half a mind Michael avoids pedestrians and other cars narrowly, speeding throughout the streets on his way back, eager with a heavy heart to watch the contents of the DVD.

The van barely comes to a standstill before Michael climbs out and rushes through the front door. "Get Birkoff, now!" Michael shouts as he enters slamming the door behind him.

Alex and Sam come out from the kitchen confusion sprawled across their faces.

Michael barges passed them on his way into the kitchen and video calls Birkoff.

"Michael?" Birkoff questions as he appears on the screen before him.

"I have a DVD I am putting into the player now. I need you to analyse this as we play it. I have no idea what's on here." Michael states in a panicked tone.

"A DVD? Michael, where did you get this?" Alex interrupts approaching silently from behind.

"I went back to the betting shop where Nikita..." He pauses, the pain still too real throbbing in his broken heart. "This was on the poker table in the back room."

"What do you think is on it?" Sam exerts picking it up off the table next to the computer.

"I don't know, maybe a ransom?" Michael adds with a shrug. He snatches the disc back off Sam and places it into the DVD-ROM, his eyes glued intently on the screen.

"You got access to this, Birkoff?" Alex questions.

"Yeah, I'm seeing it." Birkoff speaks over the laptop speakers.

"Shhh…" Michael glares around at Sam and Alex before focuses back on the screen.

" _Smile for Michael, I'm sure he'd love to see you tied up like this."_

The hairs on the back of Michael's neck stand on end and he sees Nikita in front of him, beaten and bloody.

" _I'm going to enjoy this_ ," Michael clenches his fists as he sees Nelson raise his arm and punches Nikita in the cheek. The colour drains from his cheeks as the events unfold in front of him, seeing the woman he loves put in this situation, being beaten to a pulp in front of his eyes, unable to intervene.

" _Oh come on, you can take a little more than that, and I'm sure Michael would want to see you put up a little more of a fight."_

Michael watches Nikita's lips moves, the sound inaudible from the camera.

" _Excuse me?"_

Alex paces behind Michael as Nelsons moves closer towards Nikita. As he leans in everyone in the room holds their breath as Nikita grabs hold of Nelsons ear between her teeth, relishing the look on her face as she spits it on the floor. Michael's heart catches in his throat.

" _You bitch!" Nelson shouts landing his fist on Nikita's face again._

A blood curdling laughter fills the room as Nikita refuses to be beaten. Michael doing his utmost not to turn away as her bloodied and beaten face haunts him every second.

" _I think I'm going to kill you now!"_ The words Michael has been dreading as his world slows down. The video runs in slow motion, every impact on Nikita's now frail body, again and again. Her body slumped in the chair motionless. _"I'm sorry I couldn't torture her longer for you Mikey, but you know how I am, it seems I let my anger get the better of me in this situation."_ Michael stiffens, the picture of Nikita embedded in his memory like a living nightmare. The screen goes black as the video cuts off and Birkoff pops up on the screen, the look of pure dread on his face as his skin has gone sallow and see-through.

The room is silent, no one daren't say a word, except Michael.

"I'm going to kill him." He utters slamming his fist down on the table. "I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART!" He roars.

* * *

 _ **Thanks all the guests reviewing... I can't reply to you personally - really appreciate the reviews.**_  
 _ **I hope you are enjoying this, hopefully Nikita and Michael will be reunited short... or will they? Stay Tuned**_

 _ **Reviews are my oxygen that keep me going!**_


End file.
